goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Fanboy and Chum-Chum calls Starfire’s baby stupid/Doomed
Cast *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Patty Rabbit, Nyakkii Momoyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida, Kumakki Mashiro and Suzie Squirrel *Kimberly as *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and Marurin Sasaki *Salli as Fanny Fox, Renge Midorihara, Sakura Shimano, Nene Momoyama and Fanny Fox *Dave as Oz Transcript Part 1: *(August 30, 2018) *Oz: *Fanboy: *Female Japanese Police Officer: louder Sonic, do you know how much trouble Fanboy and Chum Chum are in right now?!!! They called Starfire's baby stupid and disrespected the Circle of Life and setted the Pride Lands in Tanzania on fire at the same time!! And now, they are banned from all Burger King locations worldwide!!! *Sonic: louder WE'RE GOING BACK HOME RIGHT NOW!!!! Part 2: The visitors punish Fanboy and Chum Chum/Concussion time for Fanboy and Chum Chum *Oz: *DestinyFan99Swell: I'm DestinyFan99swell. I'm very fed up for what you both did by calling Starfire's Silkie stupid *Roobear: Hello, my name is Roobear Koala! What I heard from that phone call was that you two called Starfire's child Silkie stupid! *Laura: I'm Laura Koala! Even though we brought Walter and his brothers over, you're worse than them! *Floppy: I am Floppy Rabbit, Roobear's best friend! I bet I can invent better stuff than you both, because all you two invent are fake VHS, Blu-ray and DVD openings! *Mimi: My name's Mimi Rabbit, the twin sister of Floppy! *Nick Penguin: I'm Nick Penguin! Seriously, Fanboy and Chum Chum! You both are the worst Paramount and Nickelodeon lovers in the world! *Pamie Penguin: My name's Pamie Penguin, Nick's twin sister! You should be ashamed of yourself. *Betty Koala: I'm Roobear's girlfriend, Betty! We all hate you two the most out of any person we've faced in our lives! *Tolee: It is I, Tolee. You better not hurt my girlfriend, Laura. If you do, I will beat you up until you bleed to death! *Mingle: I am Mingle the Sugar Glider! *Kiwi: My name is Kiwi! Now every day, I will take pictures of you receiving your punishments every time you get grounded with my camera! *Walter: I'm Walter... *Horsey: I'm Horsey... *Colt: And I'm Colt! We're the Kangaroo Bros.! We're gonna knock you right out with Walter's boomerangs for calling Silkie stupid! *Prince Tuesday: We are the Defenders of the Land of Make-Believe. *King Friday: We're the King and Queen of the Land of Make-Believe, *Queen Saturday: Everyone knows that insulting babies is against the law and will land you two in the cell in the Baron's Fortress! *Daniel Tiger: Hello, Daniel Tiger here! Start liking my show or else my rival Shimajirō Shimano will beat you up! *Prince Wednesday: I'm Prince Wednesday. *O the Owl: I'm O the Owl. You will like PBS Kids, Disney and Shimajirō and we strongly mean it, you bad boys! *Katerina Kittykat: I'm Katerina Kittykat. *Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy. *Emily: I'm Emily Movolvoski! *Aaron: I'm Aaron. *Kyle: I'm Kyle. *Andrew: I'm Andrew Clark. *Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend. *Eric Smith: I'm Eric Smith. *David Smith: I’m David Smith. *Ivy Smith: I’m Ivy Smith. *Randy: I'm Randy. *Murray: I'm Murray Robinson. *Leila: I'm Leila Havannah! *Billy: I'm Billy. *Marinda: I'm Marinda. I agree with my boyfriend. *Connor: I'm Connor Sasaki. *Christina: I'm Christina. I agree with my boyfriend. *Thomas: I'm Thomas. *Chloe: I'm Chloe. I agree with my boyfriend. *Burrito: I’m Burton Wade Daniels also known as Burrito. *Ally: I’m Ally. *Alice: I'm Alice from Pop'n Music, Ally’s best friend. *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. What I heard from that phone call was that you two called Silkie stupid! *Sakura Shimano: I'm Sakura Shimano. If you two make grounded videos out of my 10 year old son Shimajirō, you two will get even more worse! *Shimatarō Shimano: I'm Shimatarō Shimano. When are you two going to stop making fake VHS and DVD openings? *Hana Shimano: I'm Hana Shimano. If you two dare make one false move on me and call me a bad name, I will deliver very painful kicks to your faces! *Tommy Shimano: I'm Tommy Shimano. If you two keep this up, you both will be sent to the Baron's Fortress in Haven City! *Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. If you two dare salute on Ni Hao, Kai-lan or Go Diego Go, I will whack you both in the head with my bo staff or worse, send you both to the Armistice Day Storm of 1940!! *Renge Midorihara: I'm Renge Midorihara. You two better not tickle my feet because if you both do, my husband will beat you two up! *Sōta Midorihara: I'm Sōta Midorihara. When are you two going to stop annoying and betraying those strangers? *James Midorihara: I'm James Midorihara. You two better not revive Dora the Explorer along with Pedro and Edro because if you two do, my permanently adoptive parents will give you both punches in the face and you both will have bloody noses! *Torippii Sorano: I'm Torippii Sorano. You two will forget your memories all about Paramount and Nickelodeon. *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. All of your Nick Jr. stuff will be drowned and you two will never swim all the way down to get it back ever again! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. If you two annoy me with your disgraceful theme song, I will get Marurin Sasaki to kill you both with her Final Smash sword or worse, send you both to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade of 1940 so you both can get jumpscared by Laffo the Clown while Mufasa beats you both up! *Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba. If you two dare make one false move on me and call me a bad name, Kikko Hayashida will get Portia Porcupine to kill you both with her quill shooting! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. Don't even think about making violent threat videos out of my friends because if you do, my wife Ramurin Makiba and my sister my age Natsumi will beat you two up or worse, send you both to London in 1940 where the London Blitz happened from that year to 1941! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. If you two make grounded videos out of Patty Rabbit, Roxie Raccoon will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to arrest you both! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. My wife Kikko Hayashida called every single pop singer to ban you two from coming to their concerts! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. If you two were forcing Fanny Fox to join the YouTube Wars, she and Kikko Hayashida will kill you both with their fist clobberings! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. When are you two dimwits going to stop making fake VHS openings?! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. You two better not spill any Pepsi sodas on my dresses because if you two disgraceful human boys do, I will strike you both with my final smash sword!! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. If you two dare call my wife Marurin Sasaki any bad names, Bobby Bear and I will punch you two in the face 20 times! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. We'll call Santa Claus and tell him to put you two on the Naughty list for a very long time!! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. I agree what my wife said! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. You two are big bastard stupid YouTubers than AYBAYBAYDOG1, Warren Cook, Pedro, Edro, Moe, Joe, Slappy Will Scare You All UTTP, Learnedhand42, Luna Minami, SallyJones1998, Princess Davidddizor, Tobias James, Jessica James, Carrie, Pablo, Tyrone, Uncle Grandpa, Kai-lan and the Save-Ums!! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. If you both stalk me, my husband Kento Koshiba will get Patty Rabbit and Fanny Fox to strangle you both with their hands!! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. You two will not think of sneaking to my 10th birthday party this September because if you two do, you both will get even worse! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. I agree what my husband said! *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. Your behaviors have gotten far more worse and mentally retarded since you two retarded morons started school again in September last year! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. If you two keep this up, I will tell Sarah West to make grounded videos out of you both! *Tamasaburo Hyodo: I'm Tamasaburo Hyodo. Don't even think about calling me bad names because if you two do, you both will get worse! *Kumakki Mashiro: I'm Kumakki Mashiro. If you two cause lots of the trouble on the first day of school, you both will get even worse! *Kazuo Matsukata: I'm Kazuo Matsukata. You two better close all of your accounts or else my wife Kumakki Mashiro and her friend Fanny Fox will give you two punches in the face! *Būta Tonda: I'm Būta Tonda. If you both make grounded videos out of Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear, I will kill you both with my AK-47 gun! *Zōta Ikeno: I'm Zōta Ikeno. If you two keep this up, I will kill you both with my Final Flash attack! *Usagi Komatsu: I'm Usagi Komatsu. Your Paramount posters will be burned and we will hit your heads on the wall 100 times everyday nonstop! *Kenji Taira: I'm Kenji Taira. If you two make one false move on me and call me bad names, I will impale you both with my naginata! *Setsuko Konishi: I'm Setsuko Konishi. If you two make grounded videos out of me, I will get Fanny Fox and Kikko Hayashida to kill you both with chainsaws! *Daisuke Shimada: I'm Daisuke Shimada. If you two steal Ms. Inuko's nail makeover tools, you two will get even worse! *Shawn Brunner: I'm Shawn Brunner. You two are considered to be the worst YouTube users and trolls ever! *Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. I'm sick and tired of you two doing nonstop making fake VHS openings! *DavidtheAnimationGuy: I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy. *JosephComedian2000: I'm JosephComedian2000! *LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95! You two are far more worse than Luna Minami, SallyJones1998, Moe, Joe, Pedro, Edro, Zoltan, Zayden, Joshua, Jackson, Kyle, Kingston, Austin and Anthony! *Ericina: I'm Ericina! *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. If you two make grounded videos out of me, I will let my sons Munk and Mambo come and beat you two up! *Coulden Pettit: I'm Coulden Pettit. *Blue91233: I'm Blue91233. You two are far worse than Theory T! *TheJojuan4444: I'm TheJojuan4444. *Weatherstar4000Video: I'm Weatherstar4000Video. If you two rant on me, Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear will kill you both with chainsaws! *Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 SEA PH: I’m VTM on YT now known as Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 SEA PH. *Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble. If you two make grounded videos out of Sarah West, *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. If you two rant on me, Sarah West and Azura will whack you both very harder with belts! *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. Don't you two dare think about kidnapping me in the dungeon and tickling my feet just like Dora, Dimitri Rascalov, Angelica, Wolvlin, Zoltan, Zayden and the kidnappers did to me. Because if you both do, Azura will clobber you both. *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. You two are far worse than Pedro, Edro, Dora, Kai-lan, Pablo and Tyrone! *WhotheHeckisTimothy: I'm WhotheHeckisTimothy. *Aislinn Shaw Eisemann: I'm Aislinn Shaw Eisemann! *Destiny Nazario: I'm Destiny Nazario! You both are very worse than Kaiser Greedy! *Gabby Kusz: I’m Gabby Kusz. You two are the worst troublemakers than Pablo and Tyrone! *Emily Kusz: I’m Emily Kusz. *Woody Woodpecker: I'm Woody Woodpecker 1960 version. You two are really pissing me off with your mentally retarded behaviors! *Fievel Mousekewitz: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail! If you two rant on my movies, I will get the Giant Mouse of Minsk to kill you both! *Tanya Mousekewitz: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. *Toni Toponi: I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail. *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. If you two steal Ms. Shikako Shikano's nail makeover tools, you two will get even worse and sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania! *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride from The Secret of NIMH. *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH. *Tom Sawyer: I'm Tom Sawyer. *Becky Thatcher: I'm Becky Thatcher. *Amy Lawrence: I'm Amy Lawrence. *Huck Finn: I'm Huck Finn. *Mario: I'm Mario. If you two make grounded videos out of me and Luigi, I will shoot fireballs at you two! *Luigi: I'm Luigi. *Wario: I'm Wario. *Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. *Princess Peach: I'm Peach. If you two make grounded videos out of me, I will call Tina to come and take you both to Mental People's Home! *Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. Don't you two think about trying to destroy Peach's castle! *Toad: I'm Toad. You two are far more worse than Dark Bowser, Rookie and Dark Koopa! *Toadette: I'm Toadette. If you two make grounded videos out of me, I will call the cops to come and arrest you two! *Toadsworth: I'm Toadsworth. You two are far more worse than Dora the Explorer and Kai-lan! *Sonic: I'm Sonic. If you two make grounded videos out of Sarah West, I will get my siblings Sonia and Manic to come over and beat you two up! *Tails: I'm Tails. If you two make one false move on Sophie the Otter and call her bad names, she will get the Maple Town characters and the Get Along Gang to give you both a very painful concussion time! *Knuckles: I'm Knuckles. If you two mess with the Maple Town characters, they will give you both very painful beatings! *Amy: I'm Amy. If you two make one false move on me, I will wham you both down with my hammer! *Cream: I'm Cream. *Big: I'm Big. *Shadow: I'm Shadow. If you two make grounded videos out of Retsuko, Sarah West will call the Haven City guards to arrest the two of you! *Rouge: I'm Rouge. *Omega: I'm Omega. *Vector: I'm Vector. *Charmy: I'm Charmy. *Espio: And I'm Espio and we're Team Chaotix. *Blaze: I'm Blaze. I'll burn you both for calling Silkie stupid! *Silver: I'm Silver. You two are so bad and worse than Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic. *Marine: I'm Marine. *Sticks: I'm Sticks. *Jet: I'm Jet. *Storm: I'm Storm. *Wave: I'm Wave. *Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. *Shauna: I'm Shauna. I agree with my boyfriend! *Sophie: I’m Sophie the Otter. *Peanut Otter: My name's Peanut. *Butter Otter: Me Butter! *Jelly Otter: And I'm Jelly and we're PB&J. You'll be forced to watch our show everyday! *Patty Rabbit: I'm Patty Rabbit! Now the Pride Lands' entire Japanese firefighting force has lots and lots of grueling and hard work to do thanks to you two setting it on fire by disrespecting the Circle of Life! *Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear! You two are far worse than Wilde Wolf and his daughter Winnie! *Fanny Fox: I'm Fanny Fox. If you two make grounded videos out of Azura, Kikko Hayashida and I will kill you both with chainsaws! *Mason Saitō: I'm Mason Saitō. If you two put wasabi in my sushi, I will let my girlfriend Fanny Fox come and kill you both with her chainsaw! *Danny Dog: I'm Danny Dog. If you two make one false move on me and call me bad names, you two will be sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania to be attack, killed and eaten up by lions! *Clara Murakami: I'm Clara Murakami. If you two steal my nail makeover tools, you both will get even more worse and sent to Russia in 1941 when Germany invaded that country! *Roxie Raccoon: I'm Roxie Raccoon! If you two use racial profanity towards my boyfriend Richard Tseng or steal my nail makerover tools, Fanny Fox and Patty Rabbit will wash your mouths out with Lifebuoy soap and whack you both with belts! *Richard Tseng: I'm Richard Tseng. When are you two going to stop making fake VHS openings?! *Suzie Squirrel: I'm Suzie Squirrel. If you two dare touch my feet while I'm sleeping or steal my nail makeover tools, Kevin Yoshida will attack and behead you both with his katana! *Kevin Yoshida: I'm Kevin Yoshida. You two will forget your memories all about Paramount and Nickelodeon! *Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your stupid and mentally retarded behaviors make me want to eat way too much food at the same time! *Montgomery "Good News" Moose: I'm Montgomery "Good News" Moose. If you two rant on Sophie the Otter, you two will get even worse! *Bingo "Beat It All" Beaver: I'm Bingo *Zipper Cat: I'm Zipper Cat. Oz will hire Woody Woodpecker to babysit you two while they go to the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas to see Paramount and Nickelodeon movies without you two and Woody Woodpecker will only make you two do chores and homework, watch Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood on DVD and read Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood books! *Ushio Nakayama: I'm Ushio Nakayama. If you two hire Dimitri Rascalov kidnap me and tickle my feet, my husband Zipper Cat will give you both punches in the face! *Portia Porcupine: I'm Portia Porcupine. If you two dare make one false move on me and call me a bad name, I will beat you two up with my quill shooting! *Akihiro Iwata: I'm Akihiro Iwata. You two better not beat up my wife Portia Porcupine because if you do, I will beat you two up with my psychic powers! *Dotty Dog: I'm Dotty Dog. I will take away all of your Avatar: The Last Airbender merchandise and you two will never get it back ever again! *Hiroshi Yamamoto: I'm Hiroshi Yamamoto. If you two make grounded videos out of me, my wife Dotty Dog will summon the Imperial Japanese Army to attack you both! *Woolma Lamb: I'm Woolma Lamb. If you two were forcing me to watch your abysmal show, you two will get even worse! *Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam. If you two dare steal my ROFLcopter, my tacos and my IWAY cookies, I will kill you two with my AK-47 gun! *Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you two call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will kill you two with my smoke breath! *Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you two call me a man and say I talk like a man, you will be in dead meat! *Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you two mess with me, I will zap you both with my laser eyes! *Microsoft Zira: I'm Microsoft Zira. If you two make grounded videos out of Shimajirō Shimano, his wife Mimirin Midorihara will call the Haven City guards to arrest you both! *Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you two steal my bologna sandwiches, I will get Kikko Hayashida and Fanny Fox to brutally beat you two up and if you both fire me, I will kill myself and if you two deny responsibility, you two will be guilty of perjury! *Beulah: I'm Beulah. If you dare call me fatso, I will throw you across the room! *Elsa: I’m Elsa. If you two call Nyakkii Momoyama any bad names, I'll freeze you both with my powers! *Anna: I’m Anna. *Olaf: I’m Olaf. I'll donate your stuff made by your Paramount and Nickelodeon to Elsa's castle! *Kristoff: I'm Kristoff. I agree with Elsa, Anna and Olaf. *Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps. *Nick Wilde: I'm Nick Wilde. I agree with Judy. *Roger: I'm Roger Radcliffe. You both will forget your memories about Paramount! *Anita: I'm Anita Radcliffe. I agree my husband. *Pongo: I'm Pongo. You both are very horrible and worse than Cruella De Vil and the Baduns for calling Silkie stupid! *Perdita: I'm Perdita. I agree with Pongo! *Wreck-it Ralph: I'm Wreck-it Ralph. I'm gonna wreck all of your Paramount stuffs and replace them with Disney, Pretty Cure, Ojamajo Doremi, Nintendo, Sanrio and Shimajirō stuffs once and for all!! *Fix-it Felix: I'm Fix-it Felix, you heard what Wreck-it Ralph said! *Sergeant Calhoun: I'm Sergeant Calhoun. If you two crash Fanny Fox's very expensive computer or steal her nail makeover tools, I will shoot you two in the heart with my gun! *Moana: I'm Moana. Calling Silkie stupid has got to be one of the worst things you two had ever done!! *Maui: I'm Maui. If you two make grounded videos out of Shimajirō Shimano or steal his wife's nail makepver tools, you two will get beaten up by my hook! *Dumbo: I'm Dumbo. You two will like my movie or else I'll send you both to the Armistice Day Storm of 1940! *Young Simba: I'm Young Simba. You will like The Lion King and that is final or else I will send you both to Hawaii in 1941 when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor! *Young Nala: I'm Young Nala. When are you going to stop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings? *Kion: I'm Kion. I'm extremely pissed off at you two for setting the entire Pride Lands on fire!! *Kiara: I'm Kiara. If you two make grounded videos out of me, Azura and Selkie will wash your mouths out with soap! *Tiifu: I'm Tiifu. If you two make grounded videos out of me, Velouria and Selkie will whack you both with belts! *Fuli: I'm Fuli. Every YouTube account you two made will be terminated! *Bunga: I'm Bunga. If you two make Dead Meat videos out of me, you both will get even worse and sent to Poland in 1939 when Germany invaded that country and began World War 2! *Beshte: I'm Beshte. Don't even think about making violent threat videos out of Azura because if you two do, she will get Selkie and Lucina to spank you both! *Ono: I'm Ono. You two are known to be the worst YouTubers, GoAnimators and trolls ever!! *Mtoto: I'm Mtoto. Pokedex Rotom said that you both are banned from The Lakeside for what you did to Sheeta. *Kambuni: I'm Kambuni. *Gumba: I'm Gumba. *Kwato: I'm Kwato. *Shauku: I'm Shauku. *Guido: I'm Guido. I thought you both were better than me, but too bad I'm better than you both! *Hiro Hamada: I'm Hiro Hamada. Start liking Big Hero 6 and I strongly mean it or else I will wham you both down with a hammer! *Baymax: I'm Baymax. All you two need is a very good beating for calling Silkie stupid! *Joy: I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because of what you both did! *Sadness: I'm Sadness. *Fear: I'm Fear. You both are worse than Jangles the Clown! *Disgust: I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you both did! *Anger: I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you because of what you both did! *Cinderella: I'm Cinderella. You're both worse than Anastasia and Drizella! *Jane Porter: I'm Jane Porter. You two are not coming to the Lakeside because you both make prank phone calls on Azura! *Rapunzel: I'm Rapunzel. *Belle: I'm Belle. You both will watch Beauty and the Beast and if you two disrespect the president of France, I will get the French military to come and attack both of you! Plus, you both are still far worse than Gaston! *Snow White: I'm Snow White. The Seven Dwarfs and I will force both of you to watch my film. *Aladdin: I'm Aladdin. You both are worse than Jafar for calling Silkie stupid! *Jasmine: I'm Jasmine, I agree with Aladdin! *Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective! Start liking my movie! *Olivia: I'm Olivia Flaversham. You're worse than Professor Ratigan! *Pocahontas: I'm Pocahontas. You both are nothing but a bunch of complete savages for calling Silkie stupid! *Woody: I'm Woody. Start liking Toy Story and that's final, you bad boys! *Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear. You both will watch my movie for the rest of your life and I mean it! *Jessie: I'm Jessie. I agree with Woody and Buzz. *Dusty Crophopper: I'm Dusty Crophopper. You two will watch both of my movies until you both die! *Lighting McQueen: I'm Lighting McQueen. You both will be forced to watch all 3 of my movies or else I will run you two over! *Hercules: I'm Hercules. I wish you two could become a fan of my movie. *Mulan: I'm Mulan. Start paying attention to my movie and that is final or else I will attack both of you with my sword!! *Miguel Rivera: Hola, I'm Miguel Rivera, and this is my dog Dante. *Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno! *My Melody: I'm My Melody! *Phoebe Terese: It is I, Phoebe Terese. *Wanda Li: I'm Wanda Li. *Dorothy Ann: I'm Dorothy Ann. *Jyoti Kaur: It's me, Jyoti Kaur. *Keesha Franklin: I'm Keesha Franklin. *Arnold Perlstein: It is I, Arnold Perlstein. *Carlos Ramon: I'm Carlos Ramon. *Ralphie Tennelli: It's me, Ralphie Tennelli. *Tim: I'm Tim from The Magic School Bus. *Shaggy: I'm Shaggy! *Fred: I'm Fred! *Daphne: I'm Daphne! *Velma: I'm Velma! *Scooby Doo: And I'm Scooby and we're Mystery Inc.! *Tom: I'm Tom. You two should be ashamed of yourselves! *Jerry: I'm Jerry. *Yakko: I'm Yakko. *Wakko: I’m Wakko. *Dot: I'm Dot. *Mac: I'm Mac. *Bloo: I'm Bloo. *Eduardo: Soy Eduardo. You're so naughty! *Wilt: I'm Wilt. *Coco: I'm Coco! *Frankie: I'm Frankie. *Madame Foster: I'm Madame Foster. You heard what my granddaughter said! *Mr. Herriman: I'm Mr. Herriman. *Blossom: I'm Blossom. *Buttercup: I'm Buttercup! *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. *Aang: I'm Aang. *Katara: I'm Katara. *Sokka: I'm Sokka. *Zuko: I'm Zuko.Toph: I'm Toph. *Sue: I'm Sue Yee. *Tobey: I'm Tobey Li. *Sid: I'm Sid Yee. *Tori: I'm Tori! *Donah: I'm Donah! *Rai: I'm Rai! *Sena: I'm Sena! *Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Taichi Chasers! *Akio Asakura: Akio Asakura here! *Reina Akikawa: Reina Akikawa here! *Shinji Ogishima: My name is Shinji Ogishima. *Nobu Setoguchi: I'm Nobu Setoguchi. *Jin Kazama: I'm Jin Kazama from Tekken. *Asuka Kazama: I'm Asuka Kazama. *Hwoarang: I'm Hwoarang. *Ling Xiaoyu: I'm Ling Xiaoyu. *Lei Wulong: I'm Lei Wulong. *Forest Law: I’m Forest Law. *Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki! *Sakura Haruno: I’m Sakura Haruno. *Ino: I'm Ino! *Hinata: I'm Hinata. *Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. *Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. *Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. *Sailor Venus: I’m Sailor Venus. *Sailor Jupiter: And I'm Sailor Jupiter. *Postman Pat: I'm Postman Pat. If you two ever disrespect the Queen of England, I will run you two over with my royal mail van and you both will be flatten into pancakes! (In Kermit the Frog's voice) and nobody's going to ever play with you anymore. Nobody's going to even talk to you anymore! *Mr. Bean: It's me, Mr. Bean. Start paying attention to my franchise and I strongly mean it! *Queen Lanolin. I’m Queen Lanolin. *Jo Frost: I'm Jo Frost from Supernanny. *Henry: I'm Henry. *June: And I'm June. *Danger Mouse: My name's Danger Mouse! You're banned from watching my show as it is made by FremantleMedia and Boulder Media, a subsidiary of Hasbro. *Phillip Psareas: I’m Phillip Psareas. *Hirashi: I’m Hirashi! *Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill. *Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth. *Storm Eagle: I’m Storm Eagle. *Sting Chameleon: I’m Sting Chameleon. *Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo. *Launch Octopus: *Boomer Kuwanger: *Chill Penguin: *Wire Sponge: *Flame Stag: *Morph Moth: *Magna Centipede: *Crystal Snail: *Bubble Crab: *Wheel Gator: *Overdrive Ostrich: *Casey Kelp: I'm Casey Kelp. *Seaberry Delight: I'm Seaberry Delight. *Nowi: I'm Nowi. *Female Kana: I'm Female Kana. *Roll: I'm Roll Light. You both are nothing but stupid and pathetic troublemaking boys! *Sheeta: I'm Sheeta. *Linkle: I'm Linkle. *Midori: I'm Midori. *Tiki: I'm Tiki. *Kairi: I'm Kairi. *Mermaid Bomber: I'm Mermaid Bomber. We, monster children, are still way better than you both you (In The Cat in the Hat's voice) Son of a bi... (Beep)! *Bing Bong: I'm Bing Bong from Inside Out. If you two rant on The Lion Guard, I will get Selkie who is the leader of the Lakeside Gang and her boyfriend Billie Hatcher to give you both belt beatings! *Reggie: I'm Reggie. *Classified: I'm Classified from The Penguins of Madagascar. *Sharptooth: *Chanticleer: *Aslan: *Freddy Ferret: I'm Freddy Ferret. *Soren: *Cyber Woo: *Ray: *Hank: *Freddy Fazbear: *Kai: I'm Kai from Zambezia. *Alex: I’m Alex from Madagascar. *Horton: I’m Horton. *Blu: I’m Blu from Rio. *Rango: I’m Rango. *Peck: I'm Peck from Barnyard. *Speedy Gonzales: I’m Speedy Gonzales. If you two disrespect Mexico, I will get the Mexican Federal Police and the Mexican Armed Forces to kill you both! *The Lorax: I’m The Lorax. *Louie: I'm Louie the Swan. *Master Mantis: I'm Master Mantis. *Lenny: I'm Lenny from Shark Tale. *Boog: I'm Boog from Open Season. *Darwin: I'm Darwin Watterson. *Gumball: I'm Gumball Watterson. *Angry German Kid: I'm Leopold Slikk also known as the Angry German Kid. *Lunick: I'm Lunick the bird hero. All of your Paramount stuff will be demolished and your pet ostrich will be killed once and for all! *Mr. Dallas: *Principal Eric: *Mrs. Stevenson: *Mr. Alan: *Mrs. Shaw: I'm Mrs. Shaw. Fanboy and Chum Chum, you two are going to have permanent detention for calling Starfire's baby stupid! *Mr. Dike: I'm Mr. Dike. You two will have an hour of after school detention with me everyday after the dismissal bell rings at 2:00 pm. *Mrs. Finster: I'm Mrs. Finster. You two are considered to be the worst students I had ever seen in my classroom! *Principal Prickly: And I'm Principal Prickly. You two are considered to be the worst students ever that I'm going to be having for the 2018 to 2019 school year! Now let's start your punishments. *Satomi Hiroyuki: 1st punishment, I will change your voices to Princess and Salli for calling Silkie stupid!! *Hiroyuki soon changes Fanboy and Chum-Chum's voices to Princess and Salli. *Famboy: (speaking in Princess voice) No! (X40) *Chum-Chum: (speaking in Salli voice) Our voices are Princess and Salli, we don't want to speak like Azura and Giffany, change our voices back!! *Satomi Hiroyuki: Never. Kirinta and I will never change your voices back. This is what you two retarded idiots get for disrespecting the Circle of Life!! *Marurin Sasaki: 2nd punishment, spankings! *Sasaki and Rei Kobayashi began spanking Fanboy and Chum Chum and we hear the sound of a person hitting someone with rapid punches. This action is blocked and censored. *Fanboy: Ow! (X48) *Chum Chum: Ow! (X49) *Ramurin Makiba: 3rd punishment, Suzie Squirrel and I will kick your asses!! *Makiba and Suzie Squirrel began giving Fanboy and Chum Chum painful ass kickings. This action is censored. *Fanboy: Ouch! (X50) *Chum Chum: Wa! (X49) *Sakurako Koinuma: 4th punishment, slappings! *Koinuma and Roxie Raccoon begin slapping Fanboy and Chum Chum. This action is censored *Fanboy: Ouch! (X40) *Chum Chum: Ow! (X40) *Kumakki Mashiro: 5th punishment, ass beatings! *Mashiro and Kazuo Matsukata begin giving Fanboy and Chum Chum very painful ass beatings with stainless steel baseball bats. This action is censored. *Fanboy: Wa!! (X49) *Chum Chum: Ouch!!! (X48) *Shimajirō Shimano: 6th punishment, Danny Dog and I will beat you up with belts for hacking my Vyond account! *Shimano and Danny Dog beat Fanboy and Chum Chum up with belts. This action is censored. *Fanboy: No!! (X40) We're bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeding!!! *Chum Chum: Ouch! (X30) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! *Mimirin Midorihara: 7th punishment, whacking you both with stainless steel baseball bats for making dead meat videos out of my friends!! *Midorihara and Patty Rabbit whack Fanboy and Chum Chum with stainless steel baseball bats. This action is censored. *Fanboy: Wah! (X40) *Chum Chum: No! (X39) *Kento Koshiba: 8th punishment, punches in the face! *Koshiba and Kevin Yoshida begin punching Fanboy and Chum Chum in the face. This action is censored. *Fanboy: Wah! (X50) *Chum Chum: *Asako Kageyama: 9th punishment, Sophie the Otter and I are going to wham you both down with hammers for making dead meat videos out of Patty Rabbit! *Kageyama begins whamming Dora down with a hammer. This action is completely censored. *Fanboy: Ow! (X46) *Chum Chum: Wa! (X48) *Monta Kimura: 10th punishment, Richard Tseng and I will beat you two up for making grounded videos out of me and my family! *Kimura and Richard Tseng severely beat up Fanboy and Chum Chum. This action is censored. *Mitsuo Shimano: 11th punishment, peeing on you both for calling Silkie stupid! *6 year old twin brother, Mitsuo Shimano pees on Fanboy and Chum Chum. This action is blocked and censored *Bing Bong: 12th punishment, destroying your stuff! *to: Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified and Sharptooth are destroying the Pepsi beverages and all of Fanboy and Chum Chum's Indiana Jones, Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, Tak and the Power of Juju, Avatar: The Last Airbender and Chalkzone stuffs. Chanticleer, Freddy Ferret, Aslan and Cyber Woo are smashing and destroying all of Dora's Justin Bieber stuffs. *Reggie: There! That should take care of it once and for all. Now all of your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff are completely gone! *Kikko Hayashida: And final punishment, Fanny Fox and I will put diapers on you both for calling Silkie stupid! *Dora: No! (X40) Please don't put a diaper on me!! I'm very sorry!! *Akio Toriyama: It doesn't matter. Kikko and Fanny, put diaper on Fanboy and Chum Chum! *Hayashida and Fanny Fox put diapers on Fanboy and Chum Chum. This action is blocked and censored. *Kikko Hayashida: There! Now your diapers are on! You will go pee pees and poo poos in your diapers instead of the toilet! Flame Mammoth will use Fire wave on your underwear and Spark Mandrill will use Electric spark on your toilet. *Senichi Tanaka: Here are the following punishments: No Paramount and Nickelodeon, no sugary cereals, no Pepsi, No 3 additional cartoons like 6teen, Corrector Yui and even Martin Mystery and no timeout with Angelica Pickles! *Midori: There is also no Burger King! The only things you both will eat are gross animal foods. *Fanboy: No! (X30) we hate gross animal stuff. *Chum Chum: I agree with Fanboy! *Tiki: It doesn't matter! *Uta Yumeno: You'll be forced to watch Onegai My Melody until you die or else Kairi will beat you up! *Kairi: Yup. That would be me. *My Melody: I agree with Uta-chan! *Mimirin Midorihara: You two will be forced to play video games not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon like Wangan Midnight, Tokyo Xtreme Racers, Slender: The Arrival, Watch Dogs, Grand Theft Auto, Sleeping Dogs, Tekken, Street Fighter, Virtua Fighter, Call of Duty, Medal of Honor, Battlefield, Ghost Recon, Max Payne, Rainbow Six, Far Cry, The Crew, Mafia, Mafia 2, Mafia 3, Just Cause, The Division, Naruto games, Inuyasha games, One Piece games, Attack on Titan for Xbox One, Mirror's Edge, Kirby, Metroid, Mario, Pokémon, The Legend of Zelda and Dragon Ball Z games!! *Marurin Sasaki: You will watch FUNimation and Viz Media shows old and new alike like Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, One Piece, Blue Gender, Dr. Slump, Deadman Wonderland, Attack on Titan, Shiki, Ghost Hunt, Assassination Classroom, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and others not made by Paramount! *Sakurako Koinuma: You two will also go to the Mary Poppins Returns premiere in this December! *Ramurin Makiba: You two will be forced to watch all four of our shows and all six of our movies until you both die or else The King of the Monsters will beat you both up!! *Mimirin Midorihara: I agree what Ramurin said. *Nyakkii Momoyama: Me too! *Mitsuo Kawashima: Me three! *Torippii Sorano: Me four! *Kirinta Kusano: You both will listen to Disney soundtrack, Fantasia soundtrack, An American Tail soundtrack, Fievel Goes West soundtrack, Aerosmith, Deep Purple, Elton John and more music not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. *Bing Bong: You both will not only watch my Disney movie, but you both will also watch other Disney movies such as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Fantasia 1 & 2, Pinocchio, Dumbo, Bambi 1 & 2, Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros, Make Mine Music, Song of the South, Fun and Fancy Free, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Cinderella trilogy, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians (1961), The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book 1 & 2, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Star Wars: A New Hope, The Rescuers, Pete's Dragon, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, The Fox and the Hound, Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, The Little Mermaid trilogy, Honey, I Shrunk The Kids, Kiki's Delivery Service, Castle In The Sky, Beauty and the Beast trilogy, Porco Rosso, Honey, I Blew Up The Kid, Aladdin, The Muppet Christmas Carol, Hocus Pocus, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin: The Return of Jafar, The Lion King, The Santa Clause trilogy, Pocahontas, Toy Story Trilogy, Muppet Treasure Island, James and the Giant Peach, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, 101 Dalmatians (1996), Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves, Hercules, Mulan, Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, A Bug's Life, Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Tarzan, The Tigger Movie, Dinosaur, 102 Dalmatians, The Emperor's New Groove, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp’s Adventure, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Monsters Inc., Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Tarzan and Jane, Peter Pan: Return to Neverland, Lilo and Stitch, The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2, Treasure Planet, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch’s London Adventure, Piglet’s Big Movie, Atlantis: Milo’s Return, Finding Nemo, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Stitch: The Movie, Brother Bear, The Lion King 1½, Mulan 2, Home on the Range, The Incredibles 1 & 2, Pooh’s Heffalump Movie, Sky High, Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Tarzan 2, Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, Kronk’s New Groove, Chicken Little, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, Brother Bear 2, Eight Below, The Wild, Cars trilogy, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man’s Chest, The Fox and the Hound 2, Leroy and Stitch, Meet the Robinsons, Ratatouille, Enchanted, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Wall-E, Bolt, Up, G-Force, The Princess and the Frog, Alice in Wonderland (2010), Tangled, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Winnie the Pooh (2011), The Muppets (2011), Brave, Wreck-It Ralph, Monsters University, The Wind Rises, Planes, Frozen, Muppets Most Wanted, Maleficent, Planes: Fire and Rescue, Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day, Big Hero 6, Into the Woods, Cinderella (2015), Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Good Dinosaur, Zootopia, The Jungle Book (2016), Finding Dory, The BFG, Moana, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, Beauty and the Beast (2017), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, Coco, Star Wars: The Last Jedi and Christopher Robin! Also, you both will go to the premiere of Ralph Breaks The Internet: Wreck-it Ralph 2 with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters this November or else Azura and Ike will clobber you both! *Reggie: If that isn't enough, you will also watch Woody Woodpecker, The Land Before Time, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, All Dogs Go To Heaven, Tom Sawyer, The Pebble and the Penguin, Ojamajo Doremi and Pretty Cure which are Sarah West's favorite shows and movies along with my movie as well. *Classified: The only Broadway musicals you two will go to are The Lion King, Aladdin, Tarzan, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast and Mary Poppins. *Sharptooth: You both are to be forced to comfort Shimajirō and his friends everytime they see Mufasa die in The Lion King both Broadway and film! If not, The King Of The Monsters will beat you up until you both bleed to death! *Aslan: Yeah! In fact, Mimirin Midorihara cries a lot extremely harder when Mufasa dies! She can flood a whole entire area with her tears just like Alice from Alice In Wonderland! *Soren: Marurin Sasaki, Kikko Hayashida, Kumakki Mashiro and Sakurako Koinuma and sometimes Nyakkii Momoyama do the same as well. Except, in Tarzan both film and broadway when Tarzan's Parents and Kerchak both die, they cry massive tsunamis of tears out of their eyes to flood the entire area! *Freddy Ferret: You two will be forced to become fans of Onegai My Melody, Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon and Azura's Adventures! *Cyber Woo: Freddy is right! You both will be forced to watch Sailor Moon every morning, afternoon, evening and night everyday nonstop! If not, Lucina will clobber you both to death! *Lunick: Now you both will be stretched for 12 days! *(Fanboy and Chum Chum are soon stretched) *Fanboy: No! (X27) *Mermaid Bomber: Good, you both been stretched a bit. Now you both won't be unstretched for a massive punishment! *Female Kana: This is a painful warning for you both. If you tickle torture my mom's feet for no reason, Sharptooth will bite you both and eat you up! *Tiki: Yes, I also arranged for The Squid Sisters from Splatoon to beat you both up. Marie and Callie, beat those boys up! *(Marie and Callie appear as the Dramatic Chipmunk tune plays loudly) *Marie: *Callie: Category:Grounded Videos by DestinyFan99Swell Category:Fanboy and Chum-Chum's grounded days Category:Series based on Pac-Man Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Series based on Super Mario Bros. Category:Series based on Teen Titans Category:Series based on Transformers Category:X calls somebody stupid Category:Series based on Inside Out Category:Longest Videos Category:Series based on Splatoon